Feature Comics Vol 1 58
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * the Dishonorables, five of them * ** Other Characters: * Mayor of New York City Locations: * Quality Universe ** Items: * Dishonorables' Nerve Toxin ** Induces anxiety, and thirst, thus in the water supply it is virtually addictive. ** Antidote = salt. Animals: * stolen Zoo Eagle Vehicles: * ten or more German 2-engine bombers * some U.S. fighter planes | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker3_1 = Rafael Astarita | StoryTitle3 = Samar: "Snake Country" | Synopsis3 = Samar invades a dangerous area in order to reunite two long-separated twin sisters. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Natives of Snake Country ** Witch Doctor ** warriors Other Characters: * white girl * her twin sister Locations: * ** Snake Country | StoryTitle4 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "What Is The New Skyrocket Plane?" | Synopsis4 = It's a Grumman XF5F. Spies steal the blueprints and Sgt. Jim pilots the prototype in pursuit of them, with Flatfoot riding in the 2nd seat. He overtakes the getaway plane of the spies, and shoots it down. That set of blueprints, plus at least one spy, are destroyed. | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker4_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Flatfoot Antagonists: * Jenkins, pilot * at least two other spies Other Characters: * Jimmy Cutter * Mr. Cutter, airplane designer Locations: * Items: * Cutter's Skyrocket Blueprints Vehicles: * , early model * 1930s-style racing plane | StoryTitle5 = Nippie // Mickey Finn | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) "Nippie" runs across the tops of the "Mickey Finn" pages. | Writer5_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler5_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker5_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Nippie * Mickey Finn | StoryTitle6 = Fargo Kid | Synopsis6 = To spring Slats Mallon from death row, his partner Duke has his henchmen disguise themselves as Indians and kidnap the State Governor. The Governor's daughter recruits the Fargo Kid and some Indian braves to get him back. | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Alex Koda | Inker6_1 = Alex Koda | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Duke ** his henchmen * Slats Mallon Other Characters: * State Governor * his daughter * Indian braves Locations: * Southwestern USA | StoryTitle7 = Lala Plaooza | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Bernard Dibble | Inker7_1 = Bernard Dibble | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | Writer8_1 = Phil Martin | Penciler8_1 = Phil Martin | Inker8_1 = Phil Martin | StoryTitle8 = Swing Sisson: "In Hollywood" | Synopsis8 = Swing Sisson, along with Bonnie and Toby, travel to Hollywood to appear in a movie. A mysterious man makes several attempts to murder Swing. Bonnie dubs this guy the "Masked Marvel", and he turns out to be an embittered ex-bandleader, who hates Swing music. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bonnie * Toby Antagonists: * Masked Marvel Locations: * Clover Club * | Writer9_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler9_1 = Al Bryant | Inker9_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle9 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "Sally's Sorority" | Synopsis9 = At Zero's niece's private school, one girl (Alice) has killed herself because of not being inducted into the niece's sorority, and shortly later the girl's mother died of a stroke. Now the mother's vengeful ghost was menacing the sorority girls. It attacks Betty, the dead girl's former best friend, but Zero arrives and chases away the ghost. According to Betty, Alice really killed herself because of bad grades, and the mother's ghost was wrongly blaming the sorority. Alice's ghost appears to Zero, asking for help with this matter. Zero's first attempt to communicate with the killer ghost fails completely, and afterward the ghost sneaks up on Zero and bludgeons him over the head with a wooden chair, knocking him out. Then the ghost kidnaps Betty out of her room, takes her to a pond in the garden outside, and tries to drown her. Zero rallies up in time to tackle the mother ghost, and the daughter ghost catches up to them and informs the mother ghost about Betty's innocence. The two ghosts depart together, forever. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Alice's mother's ghost Other Characters: * Sally, Zero's niece * Betty, Sally's sorority sister * Alice, a ghost Locations: * private boarding school | StoryTitle10 = Rusty Ryan and the Boyville Brigadiers: "The Black Dragon - Once Again!" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler10_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker10_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Boyville Brigade: ** Smiley Scott ** Ed ** Whitey ** Scotty Antagonists: * ** *** (Man of a Thousand Faces) Other Characters: * Colonel Ames Locations: * Items: * Black Dragon's rubber masks Vehicles: * a dozen troop ships | Writer11_1 = Frank Borth | Penciler11_1 = Frank Borth | Inker11_1 = Frank Borth | StoryTitle11 = Spider Widow: "Madame Largossi" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob Ableson Antagonists: * Madame Largossi * her ** Huti ** Tohoto Other Characters: * Jo-Jo Locations: * Animals: * Spider Widow's large, numerous spiders Items: * Vehicles: * Madame Largossi's cargo ship * U.S. Coast Guard patrol boat | StoryTitle12 = Spin Shaw: "Japanese Fleet" | Synopsis12 = Ace torpedo bomber pilot S.R. "Spin" Shaw uses a tugboat to drag a hopelessly damaged U.S. cruiser into position to sink it in the mouth of an enemy harbor. Shaw gets captured and escapes. | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker12_1 = Witmer Williams | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Admiral Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Sanboon, Far Eastern harbor * Wurabaya, Japanese base Items: * Vehicles: * U.S. battleships and 1 aircraft carrier * 10 or more Japanese warships * squadron of U.S. * U.S. tugboat and derelict cruiser | Notes = * Doll Man: ** "The Dishonorables" all wear KKK-style white outfits. ** As it was in , the airbase of the German bombers is not identified or even hinted at. ** Unlike , the German planes have German markings. * Reynolds of the Mounted: ** Sgt. Reynolds pilots a Grumman XF5F Skyrocket, and shoots down an unarmed getaway plane. * Also appearing in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** "Big Top", art by Bernard Dibble ** "Poison Ivy", art by Gill Fox ** "Black Market" (text story, featuring Perry Scott) ** "Homer Doodle and Son", by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #58 July 1942, entire issue }}